purepazaakfandomcom-20200214-history
Varinn Jayne
Varinn was once a young Jedi Padawan with dreams of saving the galaxy from the evil clutches of the Sith. Unfortunately those dreams were crushed as he was forced to watch his Master get cut down in battle... beginning the young man's path towards darkness. While he had multiple Force Visions of Asara's fall to the Dark Side, it would be Varinn in the end that succumbed to the Sith. Now redeemed but forever stained by the darkness he had once held, Varinn stands at a crossroad. Can he remain with the Jedi Order who view him as a festering wound, waiting to burn him out at the first sign of infection? Or will he leave the Order to find his own answers? There once was a time when Varinn was an idealistic, naive child who thought that the entire universe could be carried on the shoulders of one man powerful in the Force. He saw himself as this chosen one, wishing to be the one the people told stories of years from now... wanting to be one of the Jedi that the Masters would tell tales of to padawans during their training. He would step into battle against the Sith and strike them down with a righteous fury, leaving a cleansed galaxy in his wake. Oh how naive he was. There are two sides to Varinn Jayne, though one side is hidden beneath the other. The side that people see most often is the side that was crafted by the Jedi Order. Strong, intelligent, raised to lead... this is the side of Varinn that he lets those around him see and know. This side of Varinn took command on Corellia and helped lead the resistance back against the Empire. This is the side of Varinn that allowed him to chase after the Emperor time and time again, even if it meant going it alone. This is the reckless die of him that knows that heroes, in the end, don't go out in a blaze of glory... that true heroes go anyway, knowing that they may not be remembered for their sacrifice. Then... there's the other side of Varinn. Hidden beneath the tough exterior is the uncertain side, the side that is afraid of who he may become. Having fallen to the Dark Side due to the Emperor's power in the past, Varinn knows that the Order sees him as a rabid dog ready to bare his fangs at any moment. This is the side of Varinn that fears in the end, when his friends need him the most, that he may take the path of least resistance... that he may take the power that he needs to save them and find himself spiraling into the darkness. Varinn was, like many other Jedi Younglings, taken from his family before he was old enough to truly remember them. While old enough to have gotten his Clan Markings, he doesn't even have the vaguest hazy memories of his mother or father. His earliest memories were of the Jedi Temple and training... and what a training he had managed to get. Once he was deemed old enough to be placed under a single teacher, Varinn was placed in the care of Jedi Master Anvara Sorkin. Anvara was a Miraluka -- one that decided she would make sure the boy was trained in the ways of the Force no matter what it took. She forced Varinn to wear her fallen Master's visor in order to force him to "feel" his way through the Force. These lessons were mixed with lessons on survival, combat, logistics, diplomacy as well as linguistics. Varinn, by the time he was seventeen, could speak multiple languages and settle disputes with a sense of calm, collected order... just as any Jedi would have been asked to do. That is not to say that Anvara didn't have her own wicked side. Varinn found that his female teacher took a great liking to making him as uncomfortable as possible. Even as a teenager the woman forced him to bathe with her, to "teach him that a woman's body is not a weapon, as Sith will be tempted to show you." While this never led to anything physical nor did it lead into a creepy teacher/student relationship, there is a good chance that Anvara stunted the boy's emotional growth. [ More information to come... ] Species: Psychometry; A Force power that was a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. This power allowed the user to view events as if they were there, including the sights, sounds, and feelings, both emotional and physical, that the wielder of the object experienced. This power was easier to use on personal objects that were used frequently. Objects that were used once or by several people often made the use of this power difficult, though it was still possible. This skill was useful for tracking though it was not useful in open battle and would fail to render useful information at times. Profession: Skilled Artificer; talented with the crafting of crystals as well as the creation of lightsabers. Data not currently available. Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages Category: Character Pages